Un amor Inesperado
by Shakka DV
Summary: el es un chico normal, ella llega a nerima a vivir con su hermana; el tiene una hermanita metiche que lo mete en problemas. Podran saber que es ese sentimiento que crese entre los dos R&A...new chapter up
1. Prologo

**Un Amor Inesperado**

**Prologo**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V**

**Esta no es una historia como las que acostumbro escribir, es un alter fic, mi primer alter fic, algunos personajes de la historia orinal aparecerán, pero no todos, las edades de algunos de los personajes tal vez se vean afectadas, espero que no les moleste.**

**- el guión corto indica el dialogo entre los personajes**

**[ ] estos indican el escenario**

**( ) estos indican mis comentarios, aclaraciones, etc.**

**indican separaciones**

**=indica que esta pensando**

La oscuridad se cierne por toda la habitación, un pequeño rayo de sol se filtra a través de las cortinas color azul marino, dejando ver a un joven dormido y enredado en sus cobijas, justo en ese momento un despertador comienza a torturar los oídos del joven que yace en la cama.

TI TI TI TI TI TI…

El joven levanta la mano apagando de un golpe el despertador, todo vuelve a la normalidad

[Al mismo tiempo en el cuarto de enfrente]

- Ranko, ya es hora, despiertate-

Decía la mujer que se encontraba parada frente a la puerta de la cual colgaba un oso panda de madera

- Ya estoy despierta mama-

contesto la niña

- Bien, hazme el favor de levantar a tu hermano y bajen que el desayuno ya esta listo-

- si-

La señora continuo su andar por el pasillo, unos instantes después la niña salio de su cuarto y cruzo el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de enfrente, la cual estaba llena de letreros restrictivos, de entre todos estos resaltaba uno de madera que tenia forma de karateka en el cual estaba inscrito el nombre del habitante de ese cuarto; Ranko abrió lentamente la puerta, como lo que si habitase ese cuarto fuera un monstruo y temiera despertarlo, camino lentamente hasta la cama, fue entonces cuando dio un gran brinco cayendo encima del bulto en la cama.

- RANMAAAAAA!!!!!!- grito la niña

- QUE!  QUE!  QUE PASA!!!- grito el, al mismo tiempo que caía de la cama

- Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja que chistoso, Ranma se callo de la cama, jajajaja- reía la niña arriba de la cama de su hermano

- Niños a desayunar!!!- se oyó gritar a su madre desde la planta baja

- Ya vamos!!!!- contestaron al mismo tiempo, Ranma se levanto

- Vamos Ranko- Dijo Ranma mientras se levantaba del piso

- Espera!-

- Que pasa Ranko?- pregunto Ranma mientras caminaba por el pasillo

- Falta el Sr. Panda- contesto ella volteando a ver a su hermano

- Ve por el-

- Si!-

[en la planta baja]

Ranma iba entrando en el comedor, un comedor occidental al igual que el resto de la casa, si bien aun mantenía algunos toques típicos orientales, la mayoría de la casa era del tipo occidental...

- Buenos días papa- decía un Ranma algo dormido

- Buenos días hijo- contesto Genma asomando su cara por un lado del periódico – Como dormiste?-

- No muy bien...(bostezo)-

- Por que no dormiste bien hijo?- pregunto Nodoka

- Ah! Buenos días mama- decía Ranma mientras se levantaba de la mesa y le daba un beso en la mejilla a su mama

- Buenos días hijo- respondió Nodoka con una sonrisa- Pero dinos por que no dormiste bien?-

- Me desvele terminando la maqueta de Física, me di toques tres veces con la pila-

- Que no se supone que es para el lunes- pregunto Genma

- Si, pero quise terminarla de una vez porque le prometí a Ranko llevarla al parque-

- Muy bien hijo-

- Donde esta Ranko? Se supone que fue a despertarte- preguntaba Nodoka

- Esta buscando al señor Panda-

En eso se escucharon unos presurosos pasitos en las escaleras

- MAMA!!!!!!-

- Que pasa Ranko?- pregunto algo asustada Nodoka ante los gritos de su hija

- No encuentro al señor panda- decía la pequeña Ranko con lagrimas en los ojos

- No te preocupes Ranko, el señor panda se esta dando un baño mas al rato va a estar contigo(traducción: esta en la lavadora y después pasara por la secadora)

- Esta bien...snif- Ranko secaba sus lagrimas con su pequeña mano

- Ahora siéntate a desayunar-

- si mama-

Todos comenzaron a desayunar tranquilamente

Un camión de mudanzas se encontraba estacionado enfrente de una de las casas del barrio de Nerima, la casa abarcaba toda una cuadra y era totalmente al estilo oriental

Una chica de aproximadamente unos 17 años entro en la casa como si estuviese buscando a alguien

- Hay alguien en casa?- grito la chica que se encontraba parada en la puerta de la casa

Una mujer de aproximadamente unos 29 años salio de uno de los cuartos de la casa

- Hermana que bueno que llegaste!!! Te estábamos esperando!!-

- A mi también me da gusto verte-

se dieron un gran abrazo, un hombre de unos 30 años salio del mismo cuarto que la mujer

- Cuñadita ya llegaste!! Que gusto me da verte!!!-

- A mi también me da gusto verte!! Pero ya no soy una niña como para que me digas cuñadita-

- Lo se, pero para mi siempre serás esa pequeña niña traviesa de 7 años que me tiro a la alberca la primera vez que fui a tu casa-

todos comenzaron a reír

- Pero dime, ya llegaron tus cosas?-

- Si, llegaron un poco antes que yo-

- Esta bien, voy a decirles a los trabajadores donde deben ponerlas-

- Gracias- decía mientras el hombre salía de la casa

- Ven hermanita, vamos a tomar un poco de te mientras me cuentas como estuvo tu viaje-

- Apurate Ranma!!!!!!- decía la pequeña Ranko desde la sala

- Ya voy Ranko!!!!- Grito el chico desde su cuarto

- Como tardas!!!!-

- Ya, ya vengo- decía el chico mientras bajaba las escaleras

La pequeña lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a jalarlo

- Ya vamonos Ranma, se hace tarde!!!-

- Como que tarde? Si apenas son las 10:00-

- Si, pero el seños de las nieves llega las 10:30- le decía Ranko mientras lo jalaba a la entrada de la casa

- Esta bien ¬¬, MAMA YA NOS VAMOS!!!!!- grito desde la puerta

- Bien! Pero no lleguen tarde!-

- Si mama!- grito Ranma como respuesta

Es una hermosa tarde en el distrito de Nerima y aprovechando esto una hermosa joven de cabello negro azulado decidió recorrer las calles de la ciudad para darse cuenta cuanto habían cambiado desde que se mudo de casa, caminaba por el parque cuando escucha unos gritos, No le tomo mucha importancia y siguió viendo el paisaje, sin que se diera cuenta sintió que alguien la empujaba haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de frente al piso

- Que demo...- se volteo a ver quien la había tirado- Entupido!!!! Por que no se fija por donde camina!!!!- estaba bastante molesta

- Yo...lo siento- decía el chico mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

- Idiota ¬¬- contesto ella

- En verdad lo siento, pero tengo que irme-El chico se aleja corriendo

- Entupido!!!! Idiota!!!!-

El hacía caso omiso a sus palabras y solo decía

- Ranko!!!!! Ranko donde estas!!!!!-

**Bien aquí tienen mi nuevo proyecto, la verdad es muy diferente a lo que acostumbro escribir, creo que no tengo muchos alterfics (yo diría que ninguno ajajajaja) pero en fin, espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, maldiciones y moxibustiones(espero que casi no envíen las ultimas 2)**

**Atte**

**Shakka**

**PD**

**Manden reviews**


	2. Y te volvi a ver

**Un Amor inesperado**

**Capitulo 1**

**Y te volví a ver**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V**

Las clases comenzaron normalmente, todos ponían atención, pero por primera vez el chico Saotome no lo hacia, por su cabeza rondaba la imagen de la chica con la que había chocado en el parque al buscar a su querida y no por eso muy mañosa hermanita, su mente divagaba con la imagen de esa muchacha, si es verdad que solo la vio unos instantes, no podía sacarla de su cabeza. La clase fue interrumpida, igual, Ranma no estaba poniendo atención...

- Chicos! Quiero presentarles a una nueva compañera, ella es la Srta. Tendo-

Una chica de cabello negro azulado y ojos cafés entro dejando mudos a todos los chicos del salón

- Buenos días! Mi nombre es Akane Tendo y vengo desde Osaka- hizo una reverencia

- Muy bien Srta. Tendo, es hora de continuar la clase, siéntese a un lado del joven Saotome-

la chica fue a su lugar, Ranma seguía distraído mirando por la ventana. La clase termino, era hora del receso y Ranma escucho que alguien le hablaba...

- Hola mi nombre es Akane- Ranma volteo y se sorprendió al ver quien era, a ella le paso lo mismo

- Tu!!!!- dijeron al mismo tiempo

PLAF!

Fue lo único que se escucho, todos voltearon a ver que había pasado, Akane salía del salón y Ranma seguía sentado con una cara de sorprendido y con una mejilla roja

- Era ella!- Ranma salio disparado del salón en su busca

Ranma recorría los patios de la escuela, buscando a la chica que no lo dejaba pensar, cruzo los campos de fútbol y al fin la encontró, estaba sentada bajo uno de los árboles mas grandes de la escuela, de hecho era el árbol donde el siempre se sentaba a comer, trepo al árbol si que ella se diera cuenta y descendió de cabeza frente a ella

- Hola!- mala idea, fue recibido con un puñetazo que lo tiro al piso

- Disculpa yo...ah eres tu- dijo con desgano

- si soy yo- decía mientras se levantaba y se sobaba el área del golpe

- que quieres??-

- Yo venia a disculparme por lo del otro dia, es que andaba buscando a mi hermanita que se había perdido en el parque y no me fije por donde iba- Akane se preocupo al escuchar eso

- Y la encontraste???-

- Si...entonces me perdonas??- pregunto con una sonrisa, ella le devolvió la sonrisa

- si-

- y como te llamas?- pregunto el

- Tendo, Tendo Akane- dijo con una sonrisa

- Muy bien Srta. Tendo mi nombre es Saotome Ranma, mucho gusto en conocerla- Ranma sonreía coquetamente

- mucho gusto Sr. Saotome-

- dime Ranma-

- esta bien, entonces dime solo Akane-

- Dime Akane, me permitirías comer contigo-

- Claro-

Ranma se levanto y golpeo un poco el árbol, unas cuantas hojas cayeron seguidas de una caja azul que contenía sus alimentos.

Ranma caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa, pensaba en Akane, su chica misteriosa, aquella que nunca creyó que volvería a ver, en ese momento se detuvo a mitad de la calle

- Por que me comporte de esa manera???-

Continuara….

Gomen gomen por la tardanza, ya entre a la escuela y eso me quita tiempo, tons pa no tardar mas a continuacion los reviews

Maite-chan: Es raro que nuca hayas imaginado a Ranma y rango como hermanos, me ha tocado verlos de esta forma en varios fic, pero no me acuerdo los titulos. Y lo que dices de Ranma, mi intencion exponerlo como el adolecente promedio, y según yo mucos son asi cuando les gusta alguien o tienen hermanos chicos, y si la casada es Kasumi y esta casada es el Dr. Tofu, eloso viven en el dojo, pero oviamente no es el dojo, sino el consultorio del dr. Pero aun no decido si pondre a kasumi como doctora tambien. Y sobre tus fics, ya he leido algunos, escribes bien.

Kei-Kugodgi: Kei, si que ya paso un tiempo desde que puse este fic, pero por que dices que esta raro???? Besos P.D. Por que mataste a yosha!!!!!!(ok se que ya me lo explicaste pero por que???? Jajajajajajaja es broma)

Naoko LK: tons parece que te gusto el fic, y como lo pediste aquí esta la continuacion

Yara-Chan: que bien que te gusto el fic!!!! No soy buena con los universos alternos

Jade Saotome Kusagami(esta vez no lo escribi mal???): Hello my friend of chocolat…sobre tus dudas, si Ranko es pequeña, Kasumi y el Dr. Tofu son las personas de 29 y 30 años respectivamente y Ranma… pues intentare que se comporte como un adolecente normal(si es que lo logro) como dije antes no soy buena con los universos alternos y por ultimo, rango hara un caos de la relacion Ranma/Akane…

Sandy0329: Vaya nuca me habia escrito alguien que leyera todos mis fics, gracias por leerlos, espero que me sigas mandando reviews, y sobre lo que dices de cómo escribo…pues eso lo dejo a consideración tuya

Atame: Si este es un fic diferente a lo que acostumbro, demaciado diria yo, pero en fin, que bueno que te gusto, y sobre por que no he actualizado, son varias razones:

1.- Ya entre a la escuela, la universidad es muy demandante, sobre todo por que en la carrera que estoy tienes que estudiar todos los dias para entender la clase

2.- estoy saliendo de un pequeño bloqueo literario, en este momento en lo unico que poenso son el los 4 periodos del derecho romano

3.- estoy muy ocupada con mi servicio social comunitario(aunque en este momento quiero golpear a alguien)

4.- tengo un pequeño problema con mi usuario en mi computadora y estoy usando el de mi sis, y se me complica grabar algunas cosa

bueno creo que eso es todo, espero que tus dudas queden resueltas

con esto me despido, no sin antes poner un aviso que ni al caso EL 10 DE OCTUBRE ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!!!!!

Bueno ahora si es todo, no mentira, se me olvidaba algo

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS VIDA DAYDE!!!!!!!!!

Ahora si

Bye

Atte

Shakka

Pd

Dejen reviews, si alguien queire comunicarse conmigo este es mi mail y 


	3. Comportamientos Extraños

**Un Amor Inesperado**

**Capitulo 2**

**Comportamientos Extraños**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V**

**Esta no es una historia como las que acostumbro escribir, es un alter fic, mi primer alter fic, algunos personajes de la historia orinal aparecerán, pero no todos, las edades de algunos de los personajes tal vez se vean afectadas, espero que no les moleste.**

**- el guión corto indica el dialogo entre los personajes**

** estos indican el escenario**

**( ) estos indican mis comentarios, aclaraciones, etc.**

**indican separaciones**

**indica que esta pensando**

**# indica teléfono**

Ranma llevaba varios minutos dándole vueltas a lo mismo, aun no entendía su actitud, el mismo se consideraba una persona demasiado tímida, ¿como fue que se comporto de esa manera?...no lograba entenderlo, dejo de dar vueltas por el cuarto y se tiro sobre su cama viendo el techo, susurrando por enésima vez su nombre

- Akane…-

Mientras tanto con Akane

- Dime Akane, como te fue en tu primer día de clases?-

- Bien…- la chica estaba un poco distraída

- Que bien, y ya tiene amigos nuevos?-

- Si, algunas amigas- akane estaba con la mirada perdida

- Akane te pasa algo?-

- ah? No…te acuerdas del chico que te platique-

- aja-

- Esta en mi salón-

- En serio?- Kasumi vio como se le iluminaron los ojos a su hermana pequeña

- Si, y me explico lo del parque-

- Y que fue lo que paso?- podía ver claramente la emoción en la cara de su hermana menor

Kasumi solo veía las manera de expresarse de Akane sobre ese chico, no recordaba verla comportarse así cuando se trataba de un chico, cierto que todo el fin de semana se la paso quejándose de ese chico fue tan mal educado

Las clases comenzaron tranquilamente ese día, nada fuera de lo común, lo único raro era como se estaban comportando la chica nueva y el tímido Ranma Saotome, nadie lo notaba, pero ellos dos si, por alguna extraña razón ambos llevaban algunos días poniéndose nerviosos al estar cerca, a ella se le salía una risilla tonta y el se ponía rojo como tomate

- Ranma podrías hacerme un favor?-

- si, que necesitas mama?- respondió el chico entrando a la cocina

- Necesito que vallas al consultorio de la Dra. tofu a recoger un medicamento para tu hermana-

- OK, voy para allá, regreso al rato-

- Akane podrías ayudarme a acomodar el botiquín?-

- Si hermana-

La chica se acerco a su hermana, tomo unas vendas entre sus manos y comenzó a acomodarlas dentro del estante que se encontraba en la pared

La puerta del consultorio se abrió

-Hay alguien!-

- Yo voy a ver quien es hermana- dijo Kasumi mientras Akane terminaba de colocar las vendas

El chico miraba las pinturas colgadas en el recibidor de la mini clínica por enésima vez

-En que pu…Ranma! Hola-

- Hola doctora Tofu-

- En que puedo ayudarte Ranma?-

- Mi madre me mando por las medicinas de Ranko-

- Cierto, ven pasa-

- si-

Ambos caminaron hacia la oficina de Kasumi

-Ranma deja te presento a mi hermana A….-

- Tu!- dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo

- Veo que ya se conocían-

- Si..el es el chico del que te hable-

-oh ya veo, y supongo que la niñita era Ranko-

- Si- dijo Ranma apenado

- Cuantas veces van en el mes?- pregunto la doctora

- 6- contesto Ranma aun mas apenado

- 6 que?- Akane no entendía de que hablaban

- Son las veces que Ranma ha perdido a Ranko en el parque en lo que va del mes- Kasumi rió un poco

- 6 veces! Que hermano tan irresponsable- dijo la chica asombrada

- no es eso, lo que pasa es que Ranko es demasiado inquieta y le gusta correr por todos lados- decía el chico bastante apenado

- te comprendo Ranma- decía la doctora

- me comprende?-

- si, yo pase por lo mismo que tu, Akane era igual de inquieta que Ranko y seguido se me perdía en el parque cuando era chica-

la cara de Akane se torno colorada ante el comentario de su hermana

- Kasumi!-

- ya Akane no te enojes, bueno, esperame aquí Ranma, voy por las medicinas de tu hermana-

- si doctora-

Kasumi salio de la sala de revisión con destino a su oficina dejando a los adolescentes solos

-yo…-

-yo…-

dijeron al mismo tiempo

-tu primero- dijo ella

- no tu primero- contesto el

el silencio invadió el lugar

- así que eres hermana de la Dra. Tofu- reactivo la platica el

- si-la cara de Akane estaba ligeramente sonrosada al igual que la de el

otro silencio

- y como esta rango? Esta enferma?- ella converso de nuevo

no, es que es alérgica a varias cosas, son sus medicinas de la alergia- dijo el algo nervioso

- oh ya veo-

-si-

- aquí están las medicinas Ranma- decía la Dra. mientras entraba en la habitación

- muchas gracias doctora, será mejor que me retire-

- de nada Ranma, vete con cuidado-

- si-

- adiós Ranma- se despedía la chica con una gran sonrisa en la boca

Ranma la vio y se quedo helado, algo dentro de el cambio en ese momento

- eh… si…adiós…hasta mañana…- se sonrojo y tambaleo un poco, dio la vuelta con el propósito de salir de ahí

- Ranma cuidado! No te vallas a…-

demasiado tarde, Ranma se estrello contra en armario que servia como botiquín, rompiendo uno de los cristales de este

- Ranma!- gritaron las dos y corrieron a auxiliarlo

- el esta bien?- preguntaba Nodoka

#si señora Saotome, en este momento mi esposo le esta colocando unos puntos para cerrar la herida de la frente, no se alarme, el se encuentra bien #

- voy para allá en este momento- la mujer estaba preocupada

# aquí la esperamos #

- hasta luego-

#hasta luego #

-AUCH!- gritaba el joven

- ya Ranma, se supone que no debe dolerte, tiene puesta anestesia- lo calmaba el doctor

- si pero…AUCH!...-

- ya esta Ranma, ya termine, ahora solo es cuestión de ponerte una gasa para proteger la herida-el doctor se alejo un poco en busca de los materiales, volteo a ver a su pequeña cuñada y observo la preocupación en su cara- Akane, linda, podrías ponerle la gasa a Ranma-

- yo!-

-ella!-

- si, necesito buscar unas medicinas para Ranma, podrías ponerle la gasa para que no se contamine la herida-

- si, claro-

- gracias- el Dr. Tofu salio de la habitación dejándolos solos nuevamente

Akane tomo las gasas y la cinta procediendo a colocarlas en la frente de Ranma

- cuidado!- chillaba el

- entonces no te muevas-

los dos se callaron, ella colocaba la gasa delicadamente y el la observaba

- te diste un buen golpe- dijo ella con un tono preocupado

- si eso creo-

- lo bueno es que no te quedara cicatriz-

- tu crees?-

- si-

- que bueno-

- ya termine- lo miro y le brindo una sonrisa

- gracias- contesto el sonriendo tímidamente

en ese momento alguien entro en la habitación

- Ranma! Hijo estas bien?- decía la Sra. Saotome mientras abrazaba a su hijo

- si…mama… estoy bien…auch…me dolió…cuidado-

y la habitación continuaba llenándose

- Sra. Saotome que bueno que llego, no me hubiera gustado dejar ir solo a Ranma-

- muchas gracias por llamarme y por cuidar a mi bebe- los ojos de Ranma se abrieron como platos mientras Akane estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas

- para eso estamos señora-

- y quien es esta linda jovencita- pregunto la Sra.

- ella es Akane, mi hermana menor-

- mucho gusto en conocerte Akane-

- el gusto es mío señora-

- bueno creo que será mejor que lleve a Ranma a acostar- decía la señora mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo

- si, es lo mejor, aquí tiene estas pastillas, la cabeza le dolerá las próximas horas, déselas cuando le comience el dolor y le recomiendo que no valla mañana a al escuela, es mejor que repose un día-

- muy bien, entonces se quedara en cama-

- pero no puedo, no quiero atrasarme en las clases- replico Ranma

- no te preocupes Ranma, estoy segura que mi hermana no le molestara llevarte la tarea mañana, verdad Akane-

- yo?... este…si claro, yo te llevo mañana la tarea-

- bien entonces una ves solucionado esto, será mejor que te vallas a descansar Ranma-

a la salida de la clínica

-hasta luego Sra. Saotome, Ranma-

- hasta luego y muchas gracias doctora-

- no hay por que, y recuerde traérmelo en 4 días para revisar la herida y a ranko también para ver como va con su alergia-

- si, no se preocupe doctora, bueno nosotros nos retiramos, adiós-

- adiós-

así, madre e hijo se retiran de la clínica con destino a su casa

continuara….

Bueno, por fin, después de quien sabe cuantos meses, sino es que ya el año, pude terminar el segundo Cáp. de este fic, varios de ustedes ya me querían matar por no continuarlo, pero como les dije, ya lo termine

Bueno espero que les haya gustado

atte.

Shakka


End file.
